jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Black
Captain Augustus Black is the head of Section 13 and one of the main characters of Jackie Chan Adventures. As the leader of an elite special forces organization he holds connections with high-ranking government officials, including the President of the United States. Appearance Personality Upon the first meeting, Captain Black is portrayed as very serious, very work oriented, and very intimidating. He was not without humor, although it was a dry sense of humor, but humor nonetheless. He tends to try and be helpful to Jackie and his family, only to be rejected by Uncle and his "Magic Must Defeat Magic!" claim. History Background There is little to no known information about Captain Black. In the first episode, he was revealed to be part of Interpol after Jackie left. He also had been working secretly at Section 13 during the time Jackie was his partner. Captain Augustus Black is an old friend of Jackie Chan and the leader of the government organization known as Section 13. When the Dark Hand displayed an interest in ancient artifacts (called The Talismans Of Shendu), Black recruited his old friend Jackie as a consultant, but soon Jackie, his niece Jade and his Uncle all became personally embroiled in combat against Shendu and other magic-wielding forces. Black assists the characters of the show many times throughout the series, especially against each season's main threat. Before revealing to Jackie he was head of Section 13, Black was an agent of INTERPOL (An agency aiding law enforcement around the world). He admits he's separated Section 13 in secret. When he left INTERPOL is a mystery. Likely within the six years he's been vacant from Jackie's life. Originally a non-believer of magic, Captain Black was instantly converted when he saw Shendu in person which does create some problems when he attempts to gain special permission for missions and equipments from his superiors against supernatural threats, since they believe that Black has become senile. In Rumble in the Big House, a psychiatrist was sent to examine him. Black is also a fan of James Bond and Elvis Presley (he's used James Bond's codename, 007, when using a code for his locked doors, and once stated that the only king he bows to wears Blue Suede Shoes, a reference to the Elvis song of the same name). Captain Black was born on October 27th, 1959, making him age 41 in the beginning of the show. When Jade's future self revisited the past, she revealed some information on Capt. Black in the future. In the future, Capt. Black gets relocated to the east coast to head the newly created, Section 14, passing on the mantle of Section 13 leader to Jade. Powers and Abilities As head of Section 13, Captain Black has control over most of the organization's day-to-day operations and he is shown to have excellent leadership over his subordinates. He is moderately skilled in hand-to-hand combat being able to perform basic punches, blocks, and dodges. However, he is not afraid to use weapons or Talisman magic if the situation is dire. Appearances Season 1 *''The Dark Hand'' *''The Power Within'' *''Shell Game'' *''Project A, for Astral'' *''Bullies'' *''Tough Break'' *''The Rock'' *''The Tiger and the Pussycat'' *''Day of the Dragon'' Season 2 *''The Warrior Incarnate'' *''Snake Hunt'' *''The Mother of All Battles'' *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''Jade Times Jade'' *''Rumble in the Big House'' *''And He Does His Own Stunts'' *''Showdown in the Old West'' *''Queen of the Shadowkhan'' *''Shanghai Moon'' *''Armor of the Gods'' *''Agent Tag'' *''Tale of the Demon Tail'' *''Scouts Honor'' *''Danger in the Deep Freeze'' *''The King and Jade'' *''Glove Story'' *''The Chan Who Knew Too Much'' *''The Amazing T-Girl'' Season 3 *''Re-Enter the J-Team'' *''The Powers Unleashed'' *''The Invisible Mom'' *''A Jolly J-Team X-Mas'' *''Little Valmont, Big Jade'' *''Animal Crackers'' *''Re-Enter the Dragon'' *''Attack of the J-Clones'' Season 4 *''The Masks of the Shadowkhan'' *''Samurai Ratso'' *''The Amazing T-Troop'' *''Black Magic'' *''Fright Fight Night'' *''The Good Guys'' *''The J-Tots'' *''Ninja Twilight'' Season 5 *''Relics of Demon Past'' *''Black and White and Chi All Over'' *''Dragon Scouts'' *''Antler Action'' *''Clash of the Titanics'' *''Stealing Thunder'' *''Weight and See'' *''J2 Revised'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 1)'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 2)'' Quotes * "Whoa Nelly!" * "The M-word." * "Men!" - Day of the Dragon * "I'm sorry but this location must remain secret." to Jackie * "I need you Jackie - One last time." in The Stronger Evil * "It's go time!" The Powers That Be Part 2 * "I know. Magic must defeat magic." in Re-Enter the Dragon * "I'm sure Jade wouldn't be so foolish as to actually deliver the containment unit to Drago." The Powers That Be Part 1 Trivia *It was revealed that Jackie does not know Captain Black's birthday. *Captain Black appears to be a James Bond fan as he chooses '007' as a password. *He is also an Elvis Presley fan. In Black Magic, when Tarakudo lures him to the abandoned Alcatraz prison, he says, "The only king I bow to is Elvis! And I don't see you wearing blue suede shoes." *Captain Black once attempted to make a chi spell in Uncle's shop, only for it to backfire and for him to become a toad. *Black is usually one of the first people to get hurt/knocked out in a battle, mainly because of his weak and moderate fighting abilities; it should be noted that this is in battles against master martial artists like Hak Foo. *According to Tohru in Glove Story, if it weren't for Black pulling some strings, Tohru would be in prison due to working for the Dark Hand. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:American Characters Category:Section 13 Category:J-Team Category:Oni Mask Wearers